


prompto get some sleep.

by orphan_account



Series: i'm no good without you. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, actually it's basically nothing, iggy doesn't want to deal with a sleep-deprived prince, noct means business when he uses proper capitalization, non-relevant, prompto get some rest please, the daily special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [12:48am] quicksilver: i'm no oracle[12:48am] quicksilver: but i can see us together[12:48am] quicksilver: ԅ( ˘ω˘ԅ)[aka, the one where prompto can't sleep and he decides that group chats are the cure for insomnia. spoilers? the cure for it wasn't the group chat, but the people in it instead.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe me if i said this thing is an excuse to add the pick up line i came up with (that's currently the summary of this as well)  
> well, whatever.  
> this is set around the time the young prince goes to highschool, there's no specific date or anything.

**{Group Chat} {1 online}**

**[11:35pm]**

**quicksilver has started a group chat!**

**quicksilver has named the group chat's name to amazing chocobro gang!**

**quicksilver has added sleepyprinceSS, Ignis Scientia and Gladio to the chat!**

[11:37pm] quicksilver: (ノ^∇^) heya!

[11:37pm] quicksilver: it's just

[11:37pm] quicksilver: i've noticed the lack of actual chats in here??

[11:38pm] quicksilver: and well 

[11:38pm] quicksilver: i'm here to fix things! б(≧∇≦*) ∂

[11:39pm] sleepyprinceSS: prompto go to sleep

[11:39pm] sleepyprinceSS: and stop breaking the fourth wall

[11:39pm] quicksilver: it's too early! ；￣ロ￣）

[11:40pm] sleepyprinceSS: no its not

[11:40pm] Ignis Scientia: Well, it is your Highness's bedtime.

[11:41pm] sleepyprinceSS: i dont have a bedtime

[11:40pm] Ignis Scientia: Yes, you do.

[11:40pm] quicksilver: didn't know princes had bedtimes

[11:41pm] Gladio: princeSS*

[11:41pm] quicksilver: moving to other very important matters, why doesn't iggy have a nickname??

[11:42pm] quicksilver: or gladio?

[11:42pm] sleepyprinceSS: gladio should be like

[11:42pm] sleepyprinceSS: 1 man 2 cupnoodles

[11:43pm] quicksilver: ew no that's so gross noct (￣■￣;)

[11:43pm] sleepyprinceSS: ur face is gross

[11:43pm] quicksilver: nah you love me <33

**sleepyprinceSS has changed iggy's username to daily SPECScial**

[11:44pm] sleepyprinceSS: shit i forgot ignis knows where i live

[11:44pm] quicksilver: you basically live with him how can you forget?? 

[11:44pm] daily SPECScial: I

[11:44pm] Gladio: the man is speechless

[11:45pm] Gladio: good job noct

[11:46pm] quicksilver: woah you got a compliment from gladio! (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

[11:46pm] quicksilver: it happens once a century

[11:46pm] quicksilver: appreciate it

[11:47pm] sleepyprinceSS: thx i will

[11:46pm] quicksilver: yay!

[11:47pm] daily SPECScial: -will hurt you. In your sleep.

[11:47pm] sleepyprinceSS: fuck m y life

[11:48pm] quicksilver: rip noctis lucis caelum

[11:48pm] quicksilver: a man destined for great things

[11:48pm] quicksilver: will be missed dearly

[11:48pm] quicksilver: he used to sleep like the dead and now he sleeps with the dead

[11:49pm] sleepyprinceSS: ur my shield do something

[11:49pm] Gladio: ill make sure you wear eyeliner on your funeral

[11:50pm] sleepyprinceSS: i hate u all

[11:43pm] quicksilver: but i love you! (つ△ ⊂) 

[11:50pm] sleepyprinceSS: ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

[11:51pm] Gladio: dead people cant flip others

[11:51pm] sleepyprinceSS: ill come back as a ghost and haunt u

[11:52pm] quicksilver: no thanks buddy!

[11:53pm] sleepyprinceSS: dead princes can flip people 

[11:55pm] quicksilver: guys 

[11:55pm] quicksilver: guys 

[11:55pm] quicksilver: guys 

[11:55pm] quicksilver: guyss

[11:55pm] quicksilver: noct?

[11:56pm] quicksilver: i'm guessing you fell asleep

[11:58pm] sleepyprinceSS: once im king im going to force the sun down for a few more hours a day

[11:59pm] quicksilver: you can't really do that, though

[12:00pm] sleepyprinceSS: watch me

[12:02pm] quicksilver: nothing has happened yet?

[12:03pm] sleepyprinceSS: wait a few years give or take

[12:04pm] quicksilver: then the sun won't rise?

[12:06pm] sleepyprinceSS: stop foreshadowing, prompto

[12:07pm] quicksilver: i'm not! i'm merely pointing it out

[12:07pm] quicksilver: it's not like people don't know

[12:07pm] sleepyprinceSS: don't break the fourth wall damn it

[12:46am] quicksilver: noct

[12:46am] quicksilver: noct

[12:46am] quicksilver: noct

[12:46am] quicksilver: noct

[12:47am] quicksilver: noct

[12:47am] quicksilver: noct

[12:47am] quicksilver: noct

[12:47am] quicksilver: noct

[12:47am] quicksilver: noct

[12:47am] quicksilver: noct noct noct

[12:47am] quicksilver: noct noct noct

[12:47am] quicksilver: noct noct noct noct

[12:48am] quicksilver: nooctt

[12:48am] quicksilver: i'm no oracle

[12:48am] quicksilver: but i can see us together

[12:48am] quicksilver: ԅ( ˘ω˘ԅ)

[12:52am] sleepyprinceSS: woah 

[12:52am] sleepyprinceSS: that was pretty smooth actually

[12:52am] quicksilver: thanks! ヽ( ε∀ε )ノ

[12:52am] quicksilver: i try

[12:53am] sleepyprinceSS: but go to fucking sleep

[12:53am] sleepyprinceSS: right now

[12:54am] quicksilver: it's too early

[12:54am] quicksilver: it's basically morning. can't sleep

[12:57am] quicksilver: are you seeing that though???

[12:57am] quicksilver: it's snowing!!!

[12:57am] quicksilver: let's go outside and make snow angels!!

[12:58am] sleepyprinceSS: it can wait till tomorrow

[12:58am] quicksilver: don't you mean today? (✿◠‿◠)

[12:59am] sleepyprinceSS: whatever

[12:59am] sleepyprinceSS: we'll go when the sun is up

[01:00am] quicksilver: i'm holding you on that one!

[01:00am] quicksilver: good night i guess?

[01:01am] quicksilver: is everyone asleep? even if there's no school tomorrow?

[01:02am] quicksilver: i guess you like to keep your sleeping schedules

[03:06am] quicksilver: alright

[03:06am] quicksilver: everybody hail the prince

[03:13am] sleepyprinceSS: will you ever let me fuckingg sleep

[03:14am] quicksilver: sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[03:27am] quicksilver: noct??

[03:27am] quicksilver: oh come on

[03:27am] quicksilver: don't give me

[03:28am] quicksilver: the cold shoulder

[03:29am] daily SPECScial: Icy what you did there, Prompto.

[03:30am] quicksilver: ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

[03:31am] Gladio: no

[03:31am] Gladio: stop

[03:32am] quicksilver: 'snow big deal, gladio (◡‿◡✿)

[03:33am] Gladio: i am threatening you with bodily harm

[03:33am] sleepyprinceSS: chill, gladdy.

[03:33am] quicksilver: 3:33! make a wish （＾ｖ＾）

[03:34am] sleepyprinceSS: im pretty sure u can only say that when its 11:11 

[03:35am] quicksilver: that's not very ice of you!

[03:36am] Gladio: 

[03:36am] Gladio: 

[03:37am] sleepyprinceSS: i thought it wasn't possible to send texts without actual letters?

[03:38am] quicksilver: everything is possible if you believe in yourself! (*｀▽´)/

[03:38am] Gladio: 

[03:40am] daily SPECScial: Whiceo serious?

[03:41am] Gladio: 

[03:42am] Gladio: 

[03:43am] Gladio: 

[03:43am] Gladio: im going to kill you

[03:44am] quicksilver: we're too young to die, gladio! 

[03:44am] quicksilver: besides, you can't kill noct. he's the prince!

[03:45am] Gladio: i can try

[03:44am] quicksilver: b

[03:44am] quicksilver: ᕕ( ಠ‿ಠ)ᕗ

[03:45am] Gladio: 

[03:45am] Gladio: 

[03:44am] quicksilver: (・・；)

[03:45am] sleepyprinceSS: okay i think thats enough trauma for one night

[03:45am] quicksilver: don't you mean morning?

[03:46am] sleepyprinceSS: sometimes i forget u get up at 5

[03:46am] quicksilver: i'm an early chocobo ∠(｀∪´)

[03:46am] sleepyprinceSS: still what kind of person willingly gets up at 5?

[03:47am] daily SPECScial: I do, Noct.

[03:47am] sleepyprinceSS: shit sorry specs

[03:47am] daily SPECScial: Language.

[03:48am] quicksilver: i don't get an apology?? (◕︿◕✿)

[03:49am] sleepyprinceSS: no

[03:49am] quicksilver: rude

[04:07am] quicksilver: guys do you think fish fall in love

[04:07am] quicksilver: guys?

[04:09am] sleepyprinceSS: Get some sleep, Prompto

[04:09am] quicksilver: okay

[04:09am] quicksilver: night! (morning??) (｀∇´ゞ

[04:10am] sleepyprinceSS: Night

[04:12am] quicksilver: can we still go out in the snow?

[04:12am] sleepyprinceSS: prompto

[04:13am] quicksilver: pretty please?

[04:14am] sleepyprinceSS: okay

[04:14am] quicksilver: night!

**Author's Note:**

> i might do more about this??  
> the daily specscial thing is a tribute to that one brotherhood abridged video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7_JOgKhUWA


End file.
